Gothic Story
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: AU. Henry thinks about his first love, Grace, and remembered their last moment together.


**Hi everyone!**

 **I tried to write an one-shot, an AU, in english! Sorry for my mistakes, I'm french :/**

 **I hope you like it :)**

* * *

An old man, Henry, walked with his caneto the window of his dining-room. He slightly pulled aside thecurtain of the window and looked at the view in front of him. Severalhouses, all lined up, all similar, yet, one had its at the end of the street, a low wall framed this house. Thiswas slightly larger than the other and approached a similar color tocoal. The sky rumbled and the rain began to fall, making the houseeven darker. Henry shuddered and sat back in his chair in front ofthe TV that throned in the living room. He put down his cane at hisfeet and was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

« Henry, come, we shall not stay for a long time, I promess! »

Henry, approaching twenty years,dragging out by a young girl, same age as him, who, her, moved backtowards the house down the street.

« We'll stay five minutes and then, we'll go, Grace. »

She had heard in high school, a storyabout this house. It could be haunted. Grace, worshiping thesestories, wanted to see it herself. She thus asked her boyfriend toaccompany her, wasn't completely unconscious.

The girl gave him a big smile andtightened the grip in his hand and opened the gate that connected thetwo parts of the low wall that surrounded the house, which made avery unpleasant squealing noise.

Henry glanced behind him ; it wasdark and they had gone out discreetly, taking advantage of the rain'ssound to not be spotted by his parents.

« You're ready? » Grace asked, before giving a nudge on one of the windows which use to give onto the basement, before letting Henry remove broken glass and skipping inside, to check if it wasn't too dangerous.

Once all both of them were inside thehouse, which however was more like a manor, they climbed the fewsteps to the ground floor and they lit their flashlight when the dooropened. Looking around him, Henry thought that he would like toreturn back home soon. Not that he was cowarded, but he prefered toreturn in his bed rather that stay here. All the furnitures werecovered with a layer of dust and cobwebs were seen here and there. Hemade a grimace of digust and turned to see Grace. She went room toroom, monitoring the whole ground floor joining in the lobby, stillsmiling.

« We go upstairs? There's nothing here » Grace said, looking back went onto a long corridor, still in the dark, and began to open the doors, one by one, revealing bedrooms that used to, at the time, be really pretty.

Grace, naturally stubborn, was reallyhoping to find something anormal, a ghost, a strange object and Henrydidn't wanted to break her hopes. He didn't believe in those stuffand was along time, according to his girlfriend. He was cold, thehouse hadn't being warmed for many years and when he turned out to another bedroom, he looked towards the stairs, not knowing why. What hesaw frightened him, and he approached Grace, patting her shoulderquietly. He saw, at the top of the stair treads, someone turned atthem. Henry couldn't see clearly who it could be, the stranger wasmostly in the dark that reigned all around them. He turned to Gracewho also turned to him and asked him what was happening.

« There is someone next to the staircase » Henry whispers.

The girl frowned and looked behind herboyfriend and saw nothing. She smiled and slipped her hand on Henry'scheek before saying slowly :

« You're starting to get scared, my heart? »

He raised his eyebrows and she laughed,kissed him chastely and entered in a new bedroom. It was the last oneuptstairs, the largest. A bed was in front of the window and somefurnitures filled the room. Grace looked in drawers bedside thetables that were surrounded the bed while Henry looked at thepictures on the walls. They were family portraits, old pictures,there were a husband and his wife, sitting on chairs with theirchildren standing beside them. They were not smiling. Henry sighedand turned to Grace who was coming to him.

« We came for nothing, I know what you're going to say, « I told you... » had begun the girl before stopped, then looking over the boy's shoulder.

He asked her what's happened and whenhe turned around, he freezed. The person that he thought he saw justa couple of minutes ago in the corridor was standing in the bedroom,a few meters from them, wearing a menacing look.

Flashlights turned towards the man,Henry could see what he looked like. The whitish complexion, wearingold clothes, everything to look like a ghost or a demon. The manmoved forward towards them, doing quick steps. Henry grabbed Grace'shand before running around this man-ghost by climbing on the bed andthen leaving the current room. He walked to the stairs and began togo down the stairs when Grace stopped. She had dropped her flashlightand tried to find it when Henry saw the man at the top of the stairs,not having the air to breath, nothing.

« Grace, run ! » Henry screamed.

She, who constantly had a smile, nowhad a terrified look and she tried to follow him as best as shecould. Henry pushed a piece of furniture that was at the bottom ofthe stairs to prevent the man to go and run to the door of the house,turning the handle in any direction, before turning towards thestairs and saw the man was gone, same for Grace.

Shallow breathing and heart pounding,he crossed parts of the ground floor, which were joined to eachothers, trying to find his girlfriend. A scream from upstairs madehim shiver and, when he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he sawGrace's flashlight rolling, falling from stairs steps. He climbed thestairs quickly, remembering that his girlfriend was in distress andas he opened the first door before him, a kind of scream left nodoubt about what happened. He came, running throught the room wherethey had seen the man-ghost and looked throught the broken a sob, he saw Grace lying on the grass, pieces of glasssurrounding her, the rain falling on the body of the girl he loved.

« I am going to kill you! » Henry yelled out of the room, his eyes shining of rage.

* * *

The old man suddenly opened his eyesand breathed when he realized he was home, safe. He hadn't found theman in the house, he found himself in the garden, under the rain, inthe broken glass, clutching the lifeless body of Grace, crying.

Henry had never been able to forgetthis story, he had paid the price and had recovered the home of hisparents, once they had died and regularly watched this house. Thishouse he hated more than anything. Sometimes he yelled to see acurtain moving, a light on, but over the years he said that heprobably dreamed. He never had proof that they had actually seensomeone that night. The police declared the death of Grace as anaccident, she would have tripped over the curtain that was lying onthe ground and slipped out the window.

But Henry was sure there was a kind ofghost in this cursed house.

* * *

 **Well, what did you think?**

 **With a friend, we translate my fanfiction (which was in french) "My warrior", go check it!**

 **See you soon!**

 **HeYa-NaHe**


End file.
